The invention relates to a jaw protecting apparatus of helmet so as to stabilize a feeling of wearing by smoothly moving up and down a jaw protection, which is installed in front of the helmet, and then letting the center of gravity be located in the rear of the helmet, in a helmet which is worn to protect the head of a person taking a motorbicycle.
Generally where a person rides on two wheeled vehicles such as motorbicycles, etc . . . , a rider should necessarily wear a helmet for protecting a head, in order to protect his head. Such helmets are made so as to not obstruct the view of people wearing them due to wind force rising in front of him, and to solve respiratory distress.
Meanwhile, conventional helmets installed and used in the same manner as stated above, have jaw protections at their below portions to protect jaws of peoples wearing helmets. This jaw protecting apparatus is made so as to fix the two ends at both sides of the body of the said helmet. A jaw protection fixed at the said helmet, is firmly fixed and installed not to be detached from the helmet.
However, a person wearing the helmet can neither talk with the other party nor drink beverage nor smoke. In addition, the same conventional helmet protections as stated above, was made in order for the fixture, the pivot of the gravity center to be firmly installed at the center of said helmet body on the condition that an antishocking member is equipped in the inside of the outer body.
Therefore, conventional jaw protections of helmets have a defect that a feeling of wearing helmets is very bad since when wearing the said helmet, the loading of said jaw protection is pressed in the front of the person wearing it.
In addition, since the jaw protection of said helmet is fixed on the condition that it is not rotated, when said helmet is put on or taken off, the said jaw protection is being an obstacle and furthermore, has problems, that is to say, it is very inconvenient for a person to wear or take off said helmet.
The present invention is devised by considering all problems of the same conventional helmets as stated above, and contriving solutions. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a jaw protecting apparatus of helmet which is designed to stabilize a feeling of wearing a helmet, by smoothly moving up and down the jaw protection which is installed in front of the helmet, to protect the jaw of a person wearing the helmet, and by locating the gravity center of said jaw protection at the back of the helmet, in the helmet which is worn to protect the head of the rider when he rides on a motorbicycle. Hereinafter, the detailed descriptions pursuant to the enclosed drawings, will be provided.